


Артур и волк

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Werewolf Eames
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленький Артур встречает большого страшного волка.<br/>Взрослый Артур возвращается за своим большим и добрым волком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Артур и волк

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Arthur and the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784798) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



Маленький Артур достаточно умен, чтобы не бросаться наутек от дикого зверя.

Большой волк достаточно голоден, чтобы проглотить мальчика целиком.

 

Маленькому Артуру строго-настрого наказывали никогда не ходить в темный лес, но родители всегда слишком заняты, в целом родителям вовсе нет дела, они накладывают запреты, потому что где-то читали: детям надо многое запрещать.

У большого волка нет родителей, он разгуливает где ему вздумается, стараясь все же не встречать людей, потому что люди − и об этом не напишут в книгах − представляют смертельную опасность. Гигантские челюсти у него, а опасность − у людей, вот же загадка. Впрочем, мальчик с разбитыми коленками и пластырем на локте не внушает особого страха. Даже голод и тот отступает: одни кости да уши, светящиеся на солнце, этим сыт не будешь.

 

Маленький Артур не может определиться и выбрать между замешательством и ужасом. Почему волк такой огромный? Почему он не кусается? Найдет ли он, Артур, тропинку до темноты? И, что самое важное, посадят ли его под домашний арест за побег и потерянные ключи?

Большой волк догадывается, что мальчик заплутал. Можно быть волком и разбираться в подобных вещах, это несложно. Сложно сохранять равновесие на двух ногах, будучи волком, он как-то пытался и надеется, что этого никто не видел.

 

Маленький Артур не по годам смел. Он говорит с вызовом, достойным взрослого:

− Я тут гуляю.

Большой волк благосклонно улыбается, но его оскал не похож на улыбку, скорее, на последнее предупреждение перед броском. Спохватившись, он припадает на передние лапы, чтобы его глаза оказались ниже широко распахнутых глаз мальчика, и дурашливо помахивает хвостом в знак дружелюбия. Он единственный такой на весь лес, и порой дружелюбным быть просто необходимо.

 

Маленький Артур считает, что такое поведение недопустимо для настоящего волка. Ротвейлер мистера Фишера, того, что помоложе, может подлизываться, потому что он − обычный пес, однако ему положено злобно рычать и рваться с цепи. Артур все равно его однажды погладил.

Большой волк, застыв, выжидает, но ничего не происходит, и тогда он говорит, что всего лишь хочет быть любезным. Это звучит примерно так:

− Иииимс... вуф!

 

Маленький Артур впервые слышит, как скулит и лает большой волк. Тощие волки в зоопарке помалкивали, чтобы не нарваться на неприятности. Артур думает, раз этот волк такой странный, он не расскажет того, что ему расскажет Артур.

− На самом деле я заблудился... Мы недавно переехали, здесь все живут за высокими заборами, и я никого не знаю. Поэтому я гулял один...

Ничего удивительного в том, чтобы беседовать с волком, если больше не с кем.

− Ииимс... − сочувствует большой волк, что переводится как: − Я помогу тебе, пупсик.

Волк добавляет «пупсик», потому что, во-первых, до сих пор не знает имени мальчика, а во-вторых, он довольно вульгарный волк и, пытаясь быть милым, изменить своему истинному «я» не в состоянии. Честно говоря, _он не то чтобы волк_.

 

Маленький Артур убежден, что перед ним не волк, − какой волк стал бы так выражаться, − потому он делится с ним своими соображениями:

− Кажется, я пришел оттуда. Тропинка вся заросла, наверное, по ней никто не ходит... Это ведь не из-за тебя? Ты ведь не ешь людей?

− Дорогуша, − укоризненно поднимает брови большой волк. − Я похож на волка, но похож ли я на каннибала?

Волку не занимать лукавства: он пробовал людей, и некоторые были весьма сносны на вкус.

 

Маленький Артур плохо разобрал последнее слово, хотя и без того у него есть вполне законные основания не доверять волку, который велик настолько, что понадобилось бы два десятка маленьких Артуров, чтобы свалить его с лап, и сотня, чтобы убить.

Большой волк подходит близко-близко, ступая тихо-тихо, и одним шумным вдохом втягивает все запахи Артура сразу. Волку придется отыскать эти запахи в прелой листве, на ветках жимолости и среди некогда смятых, но уже вновь распрямившихся травинок.

 

Маленький Артур властно − не самое подходящее слово для того, кто так мал, но самое правильное для того, кто так храбр − хватается за шерсть на волчьей холке, хотя он едва до нее дотягивается.

− Мы пошли в другую сторону. Но ты, наверное, знаешь, что делаешь, так ведь?

− О, положись на меня, пупсик, − и большой волк неловко огрызается на собственную развязность, но мальчик не отдергивает руку и не сбивается с торопливого шага.

Большой волк кое-что смыслит в людях, и не в том плане, кто помягче и повкуснее, а вообще; он считает, этот мальчик отличается от остальных людей, и не в том плане, что его не получится съесть, а вообще.

 

− Кстати, я Артур, если тебе любопытно.

− Иимс! − отзывается волк, потому что учуял старый след Артура, но Артур, уже не раз слышавший это протяжное «Имс», понимает все превратно. Он думает, что большого волка зовут Имс.

 

− Это выдуманное имя.

− Конечно, − фыркает задетый волк по кличке Имс. − Ты сам его и выдумал только что.

 

− Ты что-то скрываешь, Имс. Но если хочешь, можешь не говорить мне. И я никому не скажу про тебя! У мистера Сайто есть ружье, лучше не подходи к его дому близко.

Большой волк приводит маленького Артура назад слишком поздно: родители вернулись, не нашли Артура, но нашли отломанную доску в заборе и ключи, выпавшие из кармана.

 

Маленький Артур остается без ужина и, сидя в своей комнате, он видит большого волка, сидящего в своем лесу.

Ни Имсу, ни Артуру невдомек, что через неделю дом наконец будет продан, ведь это именно то, чем занимается мама Артура, поэтому ни Имс, ни Артур не успевают попрощаться.

 

**_***_ **

 

Взрослый Артур умеет мастерски завязывать галстуки, ориентироваться в незнакомых местах и помнить детали каждого своего сна. Взрослый Артур выкупает старый дом за смешную сумму и по-детски чихает от пыли, скопившейся на скрипучем полу. Он натягивает свитер поверх жилетки и долго приглаживает волосы, потревоженные узким шерстяным горлом. Он достаточно взрослый, чтобы не причесываться, но ему все еще страшно получить нагоняй за неаккуратный вид.

Взрослый Артур пересекает заросший участок, перелезает через покосившийся забор и направляется прямиком в темный лес.

 

Большой Имс выходит к нему навстречу и легко поднимается на задние лапы, пряча когти, клыки, свирепый взгляд, шерсть, пропахшую мхом и сырой древесиной. Большой Имс с каждым новым шагом все меньше напоминает волка. Исчезает его хвост, остаются повадки.

Большой Имс небрежно отряхивает рубашку с огурцами от хвои.

 

Взрослый Артур морщится. Безвкусным огурцам он предпочитает неброские текстуры или тонкую полоску.

Взрослый Артур смотрит на широкие ладони бывшего волка и не пытается сдержать улыбки, когда они тепло смыкаются на его спине.

 

Для большого Имса хрупкий Артур по-прежнему маленький. Он прочищает горло и хрипло смеется:

− А я ж тебя сожрать собирался, пупсик.

 

У взрослого Артура стремительно алеют уши, и фамильярный оборотень Имс может больше не корить себя за волчью дерзость.


End file.
